Road Head
by oncemorewithfeeling15x
Summary: Michael and Lindsay embark on a little road trip WARNING: Smut & Incest


"Hey Michael, I need a favor," his twin sister Lindsay said as she casually strolled into the living room wearing a denim miniskirt and a tight red tank top with the word SLUT emblazoned on the front. Michael groaned as he sarcastically answered, "What can I do for you dear sister? Please let me know how I can make your life better." Lindsay smirked at her brother before replying, "Ha ha very funny Michael, you're a regular comedian aren't you?" Michael stared at Lindsay waiting for her to continue. "Fine since you won't ask," Lindsay continued, "I need a ride out to the countryside and you're the one with the keys to the stair-car." Michael asked, "What's in the countryside?" Lindsay nonchalantly replied, "Oh just a protest that I promised I'd attend." Her angelic smile didn't fool Michael in the slightest, "What kind of protest?" Lindsay waited a beat and then said, "It's against the objectification of women." Michael laughed, grabbed his keys and walked out the front door with Lindsay following close behind.

The twins had been driving in silence for about twenty minutes before Lindsay asked, "When was the last time you had sex Michael?" Michael stared at his sister, especially her cleavage, before answering, "It's been a pretty long time Linds, what about you?" Lindsay chuckled saying, "How about since Maeby was born? And you know she wasn't conceived the old-fashioned way either." Michael stared at his sister wide-eyed before asking incredulously, "You haven't had sex in fifteen years?" Lindsay shot back, "God Michael, I'm married to a never-nude, how could I possibly have sex? We've tried over the years but…" Lindsay stopped when her brother grabbed her hand and lightly squeezed. That small amount of contact sent a shiver down her spine and the two sat there in comfortable silence again just holding hands.

After another twenty minutes Lindsay broached the topic of sex again, much to Michael's pleasure. He liked seeing this vulnerable side of his sister because she always acted like nothing bothered her. Her vulnerability was such a turn on to him. 'She's your sister Michael get a grip' he admonished himself. But all he wanted was to get a grip on her beautiful tits and her firm tight ass. His dick hardened as he thought about all of the naughty and wrong things he wanted to do to Lindsay. He was broken out of his reverie when Lindsay shouted, "Michael, watch out!" He swerved to avoid hitting a deer, reaching his arm across his sister's chest to protect her while also copping a feel of her wonderful breasts. He thought he could feel the nipple immediately harden under his grip but he wasn't sure. After the siblings caught their breath Lindsay rounded on Michael yelling, "What the hell is the matter with you? Earth to Michael you almost got us killed!" Michael stuttered out an apology, "God I-I-I'm so sorry Lindsay, I just was-wasn't paying atten…" but at that moment he was interrupted by his sister's lips on his in a searing kiss. Michael kissed Lindsay back just as passionately, sliding his tongue into her mouth. The twins battled for dominance but Michael eventually relented to Lindsay, letting her explore his mouth while he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. He could tell she was shaken from the near-accident and wanted to calm her down despite the fact that he was anything but calm. Lindsay pulled away and asked him to continue to drive. Michael was upset at the loss of contact but did as he was told. He knew that Lindsay was in full control and was willing to accept whatever she wanted.

Lindsay knew that she had her brother in the palm of her hand. When they were making out she could feel his erection butting into her thigh and it caused her pussy to get wetter and wetter with each passing second. Lindsay had always been attracted to Michael but knew that not only was it incestuous but that Michael was too straight-laced to even entertain the notion of fucking his sister. 'Maybe he's not as uptight as I thought' Lindsay silently mused. They had been driving in uncomfortable, tense silence for the last few minutes when Lindsay turned to Michael and started unbuckling his belt. Michael placed his hands on top of hers and looked at her, searching her eyes for her end game. Lindsay knew that Michael thought she was just manipulating him somehow but that wasn't the case. "Michael have you ever had road head?" Lindsay asked innocently but with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Michael stared open-mouthed at Lindsay before responding, "No, I can't say that I have." With that Lindsay smiled and continued to unbuckle and unzip his jeans, lowering them so she could access his hard cock. Michael shuddered when Lindsay grasped his shaft; the feeling of her long painted nails causing him to shiver uncontrollably. Lindsay soothed him by placing light kisses on his neck and ear, gently licking and sucking until his body stopped shaking and he thrust up into her small hand. "I've wanted you for so long, and now I'll have you," Lindsay whispered into her brother's ear. Michael grunted, the only coherent noise he could form, before Lindsay lowered her head into his lap.

She began slowly at first, not wanting Michael to drive off the road with the amazing blowjob she knew she was about to give. Lindsay circled her tongue around the tip of Michael's dick, lightly licking the sensitive head before slowly swirling her tongue around his long, hard shaft. Michael gripped the wheel, determined not to crash the stair-car into a tree along the side of the country road. Lindsay took all of Michael's thick cock into her mouth, gently scraping her teeth along the length causing Michael to shudder and jerk his cock further into her mouth. He easily slid past Lindsay's gag reflex, relishing in the feel of being this far down his twin sister's throat. Without warning Lindsay snaked her hand into his boxers and began fondling his balls. Michael started shaking and knew he would cum soon but didn't want this amazing feeling to end. He took his hand off the wheel and pulled Lindsay off his cock and groaned at the lack of contact. Lindsay also whined at being pulled off too quickly, she was really getting into it and was soaking wet knowing that she was pleasing her brother this well. The taboo of incest made the encounter even hotter. Michael stared at Lindsay through lust-glazed eyes and pulled the stair-car into a secluded rest stop where the two could have complete privacy.

Michael fixed his jeans and boxers and hopped out of the car. Lindsay was confused but followed suit. They both went around the back of the car and sat on the lowest steps. "Lindsay why are you doing this?" Michael asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Lindsay stared at her brother for a minute, and choosing her words carefully, she answered, "Michael I've always loved you, you know that right?" Michael nodded and Lindsay continued, "I've also always been attracted to you but knew it was wrong and could never be. God Michael you are so beyond sexy, and I had to move across the country to get away from you. And I still couldn't deny my attraction to you." She blushed profusely and Michael leaned across and kissed her lips lightly. Lindsay sighed and melted into the kiss as Michael stood up and scooped her into his arms, taking her to the top of the stairs. He gently placed her down and laid himself on top of her being careful not to crush her. "Lindsay," Michael began, "I've always been in love with you too. I thought it was just the love of a sibling but I realized that it was something more. I was devastated when you married Tobias and left for Boston but at the same time I knew it was a good thing because then it meant that I really truly couldn't have you. That's the reason why I keep telling you to stay with him because if you ever did leave him I couldn't come up with a good reason to stay away from you." Lindsay looked at her brother with tears in her eyes and began to kiss his lips, running her tongue across his slowly until the passion built up between the two and threatened to explode.

Michael divested Lindsay of her short miniskirt and tank top leaving her in only her lacy black bra and matching thong, writhing atop the cold metal of the stair-car. Lindsay quickly unbuttoned Michael's shirt, ripped off his undershirt and undid he belt and jeans sliding them off along with his boxers. Michael unclipped her bra and brought his head down to suck on his sister's glorious tits, gently biting and sucking on her nipples which were already hard as diamonds from the cold air and the pleasure he was giving her. Lindsay moaned as she snaked her hand through his hair, pulling and forcing him to swallow most of her breast. Michael was in sheer heaven as he sucked on her tits and ran his hand down her flat stomach and slowly began applying pressure to her clit through her panties with his strong fingers. Lindsay shook and moaned as Michael began playing with her clit. He striped off her thong and she began chanting his name over and over as he slid two fingers into her tight pussy. Both siblings moaned at the feel of her tight wet pussy surrounding his big thick fingers. Lindsay reached her hand in between their bodies and began playing with his balls causing Michael to pound into her harder with his fingers. Eventually Michael pulled away and moved his way down his sister's body, kissing every inch of her exposed flesh. He stopped at her pussy and just stared for a minute taking in the beautiful sight of a naked Lindsay with a very wet pussy. Michael began by licking his sister's slit from top to bottom causing Lindsay to shake uncontrollably at the sensation. Michael stuck his tongue into her pussy repeatedly causing Lindsay to cry out, "Oh God Michael!" Michael smiled as he placed his tongue lightly on her clit, barely ghosting the sensitive nub before Lindsay grabbed his head and forced him to give her more pressure and more pleasure. Michael was happy to oblige. The combination of his tongue on her clit and his fingers pounding into her pussy at a steady rate caused Lindsay to reach her blissful orgasm quickly.

Michael gave her a few minutes to calm down from her high. He held her and stroked her body from shoulders to ass, waiting for her tremors to subside. When Lindsay was all right again she looked up at her brother and said, "I love you Michael, I honestly and truly love you." Michael smiled down at his beautiful sister and said, "I love you too Lindsay." She began kissing him again and Michael sighed into the kiss as she ran her hands up and down his back, lightly scratching. Lindsay pushed Michael onto his back and slowly climbed on top of him and sank her wet pussy down onto his hard cock. Michael nearly came from how tight she was and how horny he was but managed to refrain. He allowed Lindsay a few moments to adjust to his size before beginning a slow rhythm of pushing himself up into her waiting body. Michael pounded into Lindsay hard but slow and he could tell she was really enjoying herself. Lindsay was moaning constantly and pouted when Michael pulled out but smiled when it was just to switch positions. Michael moved Lindsay to the side and entered her from behind, pounding into her doggy-style. Lindsay shook and moaned as her brother slammed into her pussy hard and cried out in orgasm when Michael pinched her clit with his calloused fingers. Michael reached his climax, emptying his seed into Lindsay's tight pussy. Michael pulled out and the two collapsed, cuddling at the top of the stair-car. Michael pushed his sister's golden hair behind her ear and whispered, "Linds, there wasn't any protest at all was there?" Lindsay giggled and replied, "Definitely no protest here Michael, no protest whatsoever." The two shared a long and passionate kiss atop the stair-car before righting their clothes, descending the stairs and hopping in the car. It would be a long but fun-filled ride back to their "normal" lives.


End file.
